


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by rainbow_porcupine_ninja



Series: Merlin One-Shots [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Based on a song, Caring Arthur, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meghan Trainor - Freeform, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_porcupine_ninja/pseuds/rainbow_porcupine_ninja
Summary: Arthur has come back in the 21st Century. Merlin has a bad dream.





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song while doing homework and then Merlin and Arthur decided to act out a soppy fluff scene in my head and voila! 
> 
> Disclaimer: 'Like I'm Gonna Lose You' is completely Meghan Trainor's and anyone else who was involved in the making, not mine.

Arthur was woken up by Merlin crashing into his bedroom.

 

_I found myself dreaming_  
_In silver and gold_  
_Like a scene from a movie_  
_That every broken heart knows_

 

‘Merlin,’ Arthur mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sitting up. ‘What’s wrong?’

 

_We were walking on moonlight_  
_And you pulled me close_  
_Split second and you disappeared_  
_And then I was all alone_

 

Merlin just stood there, with tears running down his face, a silhouette in the doorway, and then collapsed with what seemed like relief.

 

_I woke up in tears_  
_With you by my side_  
_A breath of relief_  
_And I realized_  
_No, we're not promised tomorrow_

 

‘Merlin,’ Arthur said again and got up quickly, ignoring the fact that he was only in his boxers. He padded over to the warlock and knelt down next to him. The once and future king put his arms around Merlin and murmured soothing words until the other man had calmed down. Then Arthur carried the raven-haired boy to his bed and climbed in next to him.

 

_In the blink of an eye_  
_Just a whisper of smoke_  
_You could lose everything_  
_The truth is you never know_

 

Merlin stared at Arthur with his beautiful blue eyes and smothered Arthur in tiny kisses, making him blush.

 

_So I'll kiss you longer baby_  
_Any chance that I get_

 

‘Er, Merlin, what are you doing?’ Arthur stammered.

 

I _'ll make the most of the minutes_  
_And love with no regrets_

 

This was new for them. The only non-platonic contact they had had was a passionate kiss when Arthur walked out of the lake and into Merlin’s arms after years of waiting. In the months that followed with Arthur learning about the new world they had never spoken of it, ignoring their love for each other. But now Merlin had lost all inhibitions and was marking bruises on Arthur’s jawline.

 

_Let's take our time to say what we want_  
_Here's what we got before it's all gone_  
_'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_

 

Then Merlin pulled away with new tears in his eyes. ‘I dreamt that you had died again and that I was alone,’ he croaked.

 

Arthur melted and kissed Merlin on the mouth tenderly, making the warlock shiver and pull his king closer. ‘I love you, Merlin,’ Arthur whispered, ‘and I will never leave you again. I will always be with you, no matter what happens. I promise.’

 

_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_  
_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

 

And with that they slept, never to be parted. Two sides of the same coin were whole once more.

 

_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_  
_I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye_  
_Wherever we're standing_  
_I won't take you for granted_  
_'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_


End file.
